


First Impressions

by FanficAllergy



Series: Patchwork - 50 Theme Challenge [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Impressions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he sees her up there on the big screen he knows she's the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. This is a parody fanwork by fans for fans. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.

**oOo**

 

**Title:**   First Impressions  
 **Theme:** 03: Screen  
 **Words:**   334  
 **Summary:**    The first time he sees her up there on the big screen he knows she's the one.

 

**oOo**

 

Haymitch Abernathy:

The first time he sees her up there on the big screen he knows she's the one.  The one they've been waiting for.   The one he's been waiting for.  The tribute who might actually stand a chance in the Games.  He knows of her, of course.  From talk around the Hob when he goes in to buy white liquor he knows she's a hunter providing for her family.   He knows her father was one of those poor souls killed in the mine explosion of Sixty Nine.   He knows that she's got spunk and she's got a spark.  Maybe one strong enough to finally catch fire.

 

**oOo**

Plutarch Heavensbee:

The first time he sees her up there on the big screen he knows she's the one.  The one they've been waiting for.  The one the rebellion's waiting for.  She's a symbol.  A catalyst.  A figurehead.  Something they can get behind and rally for.  It doesn't matter if she lives or dies, but it'd be better if she lived if even for the short term.   He wonders if she's got any skills that will make it easier for her to survive the Arena.  He wonders if she has any inkling of what she's started.  It doesn't matter.  She's the spark.  With the right coaching, she'll become a wild fire. 

 

**oOo**

 

President Coriolanus Snow:

The first time he sees her up there on the big screen he knows she's the one.   The one he's been on the lookout for.  The one he's been dreading.   But by the time he sees her, he knows that it might be too late.  She might have already ignited the spark that could take down all of Panem.   Still, sparks can be smothered.  Fires dampened and extinguished.  He's got to try.  He picks up his phone and makes the call he never wanted to make and sets the ball rolling.   Now only time will tell if he'll be successful or if his entire kingdom will go up in flames. 

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:   
> Written: 11/23/13  
> Revised: 11/28/13  
> Beta Read by: RoseFyre
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
